Rin Irving
Rin Icetreker(りんアイストレッカー, Rin Torekkaa) ''is a wandering mage that travels around the country Fiore with the group called Zero-to-Infinity, a group dedicated to doing job requests and hunting down dark mages or dark guilds in order to avenge their parents and hopefully regain their missing memories. Rin is the second member to join after bumping into a young man with a tattoo that is similar to hers on the way to find a guild. Her mom and sister was killed by an unknown dark mage and is going to join a guild in order to hunt down that mage and kill he/she, but this was changed when she met Clayton Shirogane. She is very quiet, calm, and serious and is very polite to all people, even dark mages. However, Trinity Whiteheart's personality is polar opposite, causing Rin and Trinity to always bicker and argue in public. But she still cares for Rin in heart, but will never admit it. Rin has a crush a Clayton, like Trinity, causing them to fight with magic and insults. Rin's type of magic is Wind Magic and Requip. Apperance Rin is a beautiful young women with long blue hair, which is tied up into a pontail, past her waist and red eyes. She has a black tattoo on her right fore arm due to a dark mage putting a dark spell on her when she was young. The dark mage's spell causes her to have the power to control wind. Rin wears a white coat with black stripes and yellow ribbon, also she wears a blue and gold armor piece on her left chest and right shoulder. She also wears a white skirt, black pantyhose and has a belt that carries her sword and sheath. She has brown boots and a white ribbon to tie up her hair. Personality Rin has a calm, serious, and mature personality, making her likable to many people. She has very good manners and never puts her elbows on the table according to Trinity Whiteheart. But she also has a angry side to her. She has a crush on Clayton and always tries to get him to pay attention to her instead of Trinity. Trinity's personality is polar opposite to Rin's, making them fight, insult, and bicker almost all the time. Rin likes to take things easy and slow, so she complains when Trinity always take on the hardest jobs. Despite of this, Rin still care for Trinity and sometimes even teaming up together, but Rin will never admit it. Rin can be worrying, like when Trinity is about to use her Shadow Magic. Trinity's personality will change drastically, becoming cold, merciless, and sadistic to anyone, so Rin and Clayton will do anything in her power to stop Trinity from using Shadow Magic. Rin likes to help the poor and needy despite Trinity's complaints. History Beginning Rin wakes up to find herself in a burned down cottage, with no memories but only remembers her name, sees and two dead bodies laying next to her. She screams and finds a black tattoo on her fore arm. A man, who was nearby, rushes into the burned down cottage and sees Rin crying. The man takes her to his home and introduced himself as Blake Archer. Once they get to the Blake's house, Rin wrapped herself with bandages that Blake gave her which he calls Rin, Rin Icetreker. Rin, shocked, asked if he knew her. The villager replied that he knew the to dead bodies, her sister and her mom. Blake explained that her village was attacked by an unknown dark mage, killing everyone, and burned everything down. Blake asks if Rin remembers how the mage looked like, which Rin replies no. At night, Rin sleeps in the guest room in Blakee's house and recalls her sister and mom's death and how the dark mage put a spell on Rin, causing her to get a tattoo. Rin, after waking up, was filled with anger and asked Blake if he knew magic. Blake replies yes and Rin begs him to teach her magic. The next day, Blake teaches Rin Requip Magic and Wind Magic. As Rin was practicing, Blake asked if she regains her memories and Rin tells him she only remember's her parents death and shows him her tattoo. Blake, said nothing, and told her to keep practicing, as he went back into the cottage. A year passed as Rin gets better at magic and is able do both Requip and Wind Magic. But one day, Blake told her to kill him with his sword all the sudden. Rin, confused and in shock, was unable to move as he hands over his sword to her and grabs it along with her. Blake explains that he was the cause of Rin's suffering and how they're people after them and thrusts the sword into his heart. As Blake was dying, he told her all of her memories await at a person named "Slayer", a guild master. Blake dies as Rin cries again that she lost another loved one as she runs away, grabbing Blake's sword,from the people who were after her. Meeting Rin goes to find "Slayer", the person Blake told her about, after finding out that he was the guild master of a guild. Rin decides that she should join the guild, and bumps into a young man. The two get up, but Rin sees a similar tattoo, like the one on her, on him. She asks him about the tattoo and introduces herself. The young man introduces himself as Clayton Shirogane and leads Rin to a nearby cafe. Clayton explains that he was looking for a dark mage who killed his dad and brother, gave him the tattoo and was also looking for a way to find his missing memories. Rin said that she was doing the same thing, but was going to join a guild that Conner told her about. Clayton then suggests to team up to find the mage. Rin hesitates because she wants to do what Conner says, but decides to follow Clayton. Two two decide to call the group Zero-to-Infinity because they are "nothing in the past , but they go beyond any one working together" according to Clayton. The two decide to go the forest for a start. As night falls, they reach the forest and started building the tents, but Rin hears a monster and a young woman's cries. Leaving Clayton behind, she rushes toward the sound and finds a monster and a female teen dying. Rin quickly kills the beasts with her magic and introduces herself to the teen. The young woman faints as soon as Clayton finds Rin and asked her what she was doing. Rin explains and carries the teen to the camp and bandaged her. Rin finds a tattoo similar to hers and Clayton's and asked Clayton to come over to see the tattoo. Rin believes that the girl was just like her. New Member The girl wakes up as Clayton and Rin was eating dinner, Clayton and Rin walk toward her and asked for her name, which she replies Trinity Whiteheart. Clayton questions her about her memories and tattoo. After hearing that she was the same as them, he invites Trinity to join the group and explains the Zero-to-Infinity's purpose. After showing Clayton's and Rin's tattoo, Trinity joins as well. Synopsis (coming soon) Equipment 'Sword Of Rebirth' The Sword of Rebirth is the sword that Rin uses during battles, Rin named the sword as "Sword Of Rebirth" because of the sword's ability for being able to regenerate itself if it breaks in half or anything. Rin referred this occurence as "The Rebirth" since the sword "come back again after being destroyed". The special sword was given to her by Blake, a man who taught her Requip Magic and raised her like his own daughter. In general, it has a golden pommel, grip piece, and cross-guard and a silver metal lining. Since the sword can regenerate itself, it is practically impossible to destroy, but it can be destroyed if the owner of the blade wants it to be gone. If a person wants the sword, he/she has to kill the current master of the blade. The sword must be fueled with significiant amont of mana in order to regenerate itself, so people without magic can't use it. In addition for that one, the sword is made from a rare metal known as '''Etera', a form of metal which could harden itself. Due to this, Rin can easily make The Sword Of Rebirth to become as hard as a pure platinum shield, thus, making it's hard to destroy the sword. Because of the sword's ability to regenerate and harden, any attempt or efforts made to destroy it will just results to no avail. Making this "Sword Of Rebirth" as a great weapon choice to be wielded by Rin Icetreker 'Lance Troya' Lance Troya is a type of Lance which is used by Rin as her "secondary" weapon. Although this lance was "secondary" in general, Rin will use this equipment on the first hand before using The "Sword Of Rebirth". This lance have the appearance of seemingly long red spear with some edgy parts on it's front. Unlike Rin's special sword, Lance Troya doesn't possess the ability to regenerate or harden itself, but that doesn't mean that it is basically useless. The lance merely have the ability to "pierce" any basic barrier or pulverize a sword's attack. Eventhough the ability was not decent in general, Rin knows how to handle and use the lance properly, making this spear as a versatile weapon choice on the battlefield. Lance Troya is not made of any special metal, but, it was technically a combination between Iron and Magical Power, which mean, the spear is strong enough to withstands any attack, both physically and magically. In addition for all of the skills, Rin could easily block a shower of arrows by twisting the Lance on a complete circle clockwise manner, being another testament of the weapon's proficiency during direct combats. Powers and Abilities (coming soon) Relationships Quotes Trivia * Rin knows how to play the piano, guitar, violin, and drums * Rin Icetreker's apperance is based off of Ellis Fahrengart in the anime Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance. * Both Trinity and Rin has ponytails and red eyes * Rin has a pet eagle * Rin's Tattoo is based off of Saber's Command Spells form Fate Zero * Rin's stats are: Category:Wandering Mage Category:Female Category:Mage Category:Wind Magic User Category:Requip User Category:Main Character